runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Módulo:Category handler
[=[ -- Implements Template:Ctg -- Sorts pages into a category more appropriately than pagename alone -- Default and custom rules are outlined at Template:Category handler/doc --]=] local p = {} local ucf = require('Module:Paramtest').ucfirst local curpage = mw.title.getCurrentTitle() function p.main(frame) local ns = curpage.namespace -- Just don't bother unless we're in content namespaces if not (ns 0 or ns 120) then return '' end local args = frame:getParent().args local cats = {} for _, v in ipairs(args) do local cat_x = {} -- Replace underscores with spaces -- Condense and trim white-space; remove new lines (just in case) v = mw.text.trim(v) :gsub('_%s+',' ') :gsub('\n',) -- Snip category name now, up to the index of the first set of two colons -- If no colons, just use the whole string local cat_n = (v:match('^(^:+)::') or v) :gsub('Ccategory:%s*',) -- Set category name to the name just snipped cat_x.name = cat_n -- Page title includes matched text -- Matched text is defined by ::ifmatchestext -- or if empty, defaults to category name if v:find('::ifmatches') then -- Look for brackets used as delimiters and capture them all local match_set = v:match('::ifmatches(%[^:+%])') -- If none are found, use the pagename if not match_set then cat_x.ifmatch = {cat_n} else cat_x.ifmatch = {} -- Split match into table, delimited by brackets match_set = mw.text.split(match_set,'%%[]+') -- Add to match table; only if not blank -- An empty string is created by "at the beginning for _, w in ipairs(match_set) do if w:find('%S') then table.insert(cat_x.ifmatch,w) end end end -- Iterate through and escape all metacharacters -- Prevents errors when they're passed to string.match() below -- Make everything lowercase for i, w in ipairs(cat_x.ifmatch) do cat_x.ifmatch[i = w:gsub( -- Chars: - ^ $ * ( ) + ? '(%-^$*()+?)', '%%%1'):lower() end end -- Text to strip from the front of the sort -- Can be user defined with ::removetext -- Defaults to category name exactly -- Escape metacharacters to prevent errors when they're passed to string.match() below cat_x.trim = string.gsub( v:match('::remove%[%s*(^:]+)%s*%]') or cat_n, -- Chars: - ^ $ * ( ) + ? '(%-^$*()+?)', '%%%1') -- Add category and its rules into the list table.insert(cats,cat_x) end return p._main(cats) end function p._main(cat_list) -- Pagename, exactly, in all lowercase, and escaped (used for matching) local pagename = curpage.text local pagelc = pagename:lower() local pageesc = pagelc:gsub( -- Chars: - ^ $ * ( ) + ? '(%-^$*()+?)', '%%%1') -- Return table local ctg = {} for _, v in ipairs(cat_list) do -- Category name and in lowercase local cn = v.name local cnl = cn:lower() -- Text to remove local rmv = v.trim:lower() -- Little thing that checks pagename against everything in the matches table -- If there's no table, keep as false (it won't matter) local pagematches = false if v.ifmatch then for _, w in ipairs(v.ifmatch) do -- Look for exact match, and with faux-singular too if pagelc:find(w) or (w:find('s$') and pagelc:find(w:match('(.*)s$'))) then pagematches = true end end end -- Create a second string that counts as the singular of the text to remove -- If it works as a singular, and the page name is singular, then use it too -- Otherwise, just make it the same as rmv local rmvpl = rmv if rmv:find('s$') then rmvpl = rmv:match('(.*)s$') if pagelc:find('^'..rmvpl) and (not pagelc:find('^'..rmv)) then -- Nothing else rmvpl = rmv end end -- If v.ifmatch is not specified or -- It is and the pattern matches any part of the pagename -- Continue to add categories if (not v.ifmatch) or (v.ifmatch and pagematches) then -- If the pagename matches category name exactly -- Or either is a simple plural of the other -- Or the text to remove exactly -- Sort to front if pagelc:find('^'..cnl..'$') or cnl:find('^'..pageesc..'s$') or pagelc:find('^'..cnl..'s$') or pagelc:find('^'..rmv..'$') then table.insert(ctg,string.format('Category:%s',cn)) -- If the pagename begins with the category name -- Sort with beginning remove elseif pagelc:find('^'..rmv) or pagelc:find('^'..rmvpl) then -- Offset by an extra character if it's not plural -- Or the page starts with plural if rmvpl rmv then offset = 1 else offset = 0 end -- Unescape metacharacters for proper length local key = pagename:sub( #(rmv:gsub('%%','')) + offset ) key = ucf(mw.text.trim(key)) -- Remove punctuation from start if leftover -- Such as "/" leftover on subpages -- Or "(" for disambiguated pages if key:find('^%p') then key = ucf(key:sub(2)) -- Just in case, remove "s" preceding punctuation elseif key:find('^S%p') then key = ucf(key:sub(3)) end table.insert(ctg,string.format('%s',cn,key)) -- Everything else just gets the category added plainly else table.insert(ctg,string.format('Category:%s',cn)) end end end return table.concat(ctg) end return p